Días de Amor
by Valsed
Summary: El amor a llegado para los caballeros de Atena, podrana algunos darse cuenta de ello. Yaoi HyogaXShun, IkkiXShaka, etc. –Terminado–
1. Llegadas

**Días de Amor**

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi: HyogaShun, IkkiShaka, MiloCamus, mención de otras parejas.

Aparición especial de Kurama de Yu yu Hakusho, como Shuichi Minamino, como él mismo. (Me sentí como en el cine)

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 1: Llegadas**

Una nueva vida comenzaba y con ello nuevas obligaciones, todos habían sido revividos por petición de Atenea a su gran padre Zeus, quien le otorgo el permiso de revivir a todos los que ella quisiera.

Han pasado algunos años, Seiya, Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu, entraron a la escuela; Seiya y Shun entraron al mismo grado pero en diferentes salones, Hyoga entro aun nivel superior al iguak que Shiryu y aunque estaban separados siempre se reunían. Ikki no quiso ir a la escuela pero consiguió un trabajo cerca, no quería seguir dependiendo de los Kido, y no deseaba alejarse de su hermano y amigos.

««»»

Los caballeros Dorados iban de vez en cuando a Japón, sobre todo uno de ellos, quien se encontraba platicando en el templo de Aries mientras llegaba la hora en que tenían que ir al aeropuerto.

-crees que el sienta lo mismo?- pregunto el rubio

-no lo se, tiene un carácter muy agreste, pero sin duda tiene su lado dulce- comento Mu

Suspiro -en que líos me meto- sintió una mano reconfortante en su hombro

-no te preocupes, ya veremos como conseguimos la información-

-ya están listos chicos?- comento Milo, que venia con Camus, Saga, Kanon y Dokho

-si- contesto Mu, pero al verlos -esta vez iremos 7, no somos muchos?-

-no, Atenea quiere que nos reunamos todos en unos días, pero como algunos todavía tienen cosas que hacer, irán otro días- comento Saga

Todos emprendieron su camino, Mu se acerco a Shaka y en voz baja le dijo -será difícil conseguir la información si estamos todos- Shaka afirmo con la cabeza, le interesaba saber si era correspondido, pero ahora le importaba mas llegar y estar a lado del chico que lo hacia suspirar.

°°°

En una escuela de Japón, 3 chicos se reunieron en la salida de la escuela, esperando la llegada de otro mas.

-Hola chicos, perdón por la espera- comento Shun que llegaba en ese momento

-no te preocupes, vamonos que se hace tarde-

-no voy con ustedes- dijo Shun, haciendo que todos lo miraran

-por que?- pregunto Seiya

-voy a la casa de Suichi, tenemos que hacer un trabajo juntos. Hyoga se sintió extrañamente molesto, siempre sentia lo mismo cuando escuchaba ese nombre.

-entonces no estarás cuando lleguen los caballeros dorados-

-si, solo estaremos un rato para ponernos de acuerdo con el tema y decidir que hará cada quien, tratare de llegar temprano-

-esta bien, le avisaremos a Ikki- dijo Shiryu

-gracias, Adiós- y se apresuro a irse, los demás tomaron el camino opuesto, Hyoga se sintió extraño, Shun solía ir muy seguido a la casa de Shuichi y eso le ponía nervioso aunque no sabia porque.

««»»

Eran las 6 de la tarde y los chicos de bronce estaban en la sala, junto a Sahori, quienes esperaban la llegada de los invitados-

-a que hora van a llegar?- pregunto Hyoga, ya aburrido de esperar

-ya no han de tardar- comento Sahori, mientras leía algunos informes

-no será que estas así por ver a tu maestro?- comento Ikki con burla

-si deseo volver a verlo, pero no entiendo tu tono de voz-

-a cual tono, yo no te entiendo Hyoga- dijo cínicamente, Shun empezó a poner atención a la discusión

-no seas cínico, pero no seguiré discutiendo contigo, no quiero que mi maestro me vea alterado por tu culpa, además no debería ser yo el que este angustiado por la llegada de los caballeros dorados-

Ikki se levanto enojado -qué quieres decir?-, Hyoga también se levanto, el instintos de los presentes se pusieron en guardia, no supo lo que decía solo quería molestar.

-creo que se me olvido algo por allá- comento Seiya

-yo te acompaño Seiya- dijo Sahori, dejando a Shiryu y a Shun con el problema

-y ahora?- pregunto Shun

En eso Shiryu encontró la excusa perfecta -ya llegaron- y salió seguido de Shun, los dos confrontadores se resignaron y siguieron a sus demás compañeros.

-bienvenidos chicos- saludo Sahori

-Atena- mencionaron los caballeros Dorados con una reverencia

-y los demás caballeros?-

-vendran otro día, tuvieron cosas que hacer- contesto Saga

-bien-

-disculpe Atena, para que nos ha hecho venir a todos?- pregunto Dohko

-haremos una reunión-

-mas bien una fiesta- corrigió Seiya

-nunca hemos hecho una para celebrarlos a ustedes- explico Shiryu

Los dorados, se sintieron halagados -gracias- expreso Mu

««»»

Las habitaciones fueron asignadas, mientras que un caballero salió al jardín a tratar de alejar ciertos pensamientos de su mente. Cada vez que veía al caballero de virgo, se ponía nervioso y no podía dejar de admirarlo, no entendía el porque, pero creía que no debería de ser así.

-Ikki- saludo Shun a lo lejos

-qué pasa Shun?-

-solo quería preguntarte si estas bien?, te vi muy serio-

-estoy bien, solo quería caminar un poco-

Hubo un momento de silencio -es por él?-, Ikki lo miro con sorpresa, "fui muy obvio" penso, -te conozco bien como para saberlo- adivino los pensamientos de su hermano

-Pues si, no te lo voy a negar, ahora dime gran sabio- dijo sarcásticamente -qué crees que me pase?-

Shun emitió una gran sonrisa -estas ena...-

-ey, ey antes de que continúes, te diré que no creo estarlo-

-por que no?- lo miro incrédulo

-porque aun extraño a Esmeralda, esto que siento es amor hacia ella, no puedo enamorarme de otra persona-

-el amor que siente por ella jamas desaparecerá, pero eso no significa que no te guste alguien mas-

-si, Shun como digas-

-si no me crees, no me importa al final terminaras dándote cuenta-, y sonrío con confianza, recibiendo una mirada de desconcierto

-por cierto quien es ese Shuichi?-

-mm, por que?-

-me han dicho los demás que has pasado mucho tiempo con él, y hasta comentan que puede ser tu novio-

-no Ikki, es un amigo de la escuela, y cuando nos dejan trabajo en equipo siempre los hago con él, por eso pasamos mucho tiempo juntos-

-bueno pero me gustaría conocerlo, no se si es mala influencia para mi pequeño hermano- dijo sin evitar una sonrisa

-hay hermano-

-bueno, bueno si te gusta alguien me lo dirás, así como yo te lo dije-

Shun sintió como sus pensamientos viajaban rápidamente -primero, tu nunca me dijistes quien te gustaba, yo lo adivine y segundo acabas de confesar que te gusta Shaka-

Ikki se sonrojo al percatarse de la verdad, pero rápido cambio su gesto a uno de ira -yo no dije eso, y no me cambies la conversación-

-si dijiste eso, y no cambie la conversación-, y salió corriendo, para desaparecer de la vista de su hermano.

-Shun- se escucho a lo lejos, quería irse rápido de ahí, para que su hermano no siguiera preguntándole mas, sus sentimientos los tenia claros, pero tenia miedo de no ser correspondido, sobre todo porque no veía en la persona que tanto quería el mismo sentimiento.

Mientras tanto Ikki, no siguió a su hermano, por estar pensando en sus propias palabras, realmente le dijo a Shun, que quería a Shaka, pero ahora que sabia que sentía, que debería hacer, él es el caballero mas cercano a Dios, seria posible que sintiera lo mismo. Dejo nuevamente sus pensamientos a un lado y regreso a la mansión, la cena pronto se serviría.

°°°

En una de las habitaciones de los recién llegados dos caballeros dorados platicaban.

-que suerte que nos haya tocado en la misma habitación- dijo mientras se recostaba en una de las camas

-no creo que haya sido suerte-

-por que?-

-Hyoga ya sabe de lo nuestro-

-qué?, se lo dijistes?-

-no le dije nada, el lo descubrió, tu no eres de los caballeros mas discretos en el santuario-

-bueno, no podría permanecer por siempre en secreto, no lo crees Camus?-

-eso si, pero- suspiro -no importa-

Milo se levanto de la cama y se acerco peligrosamente a Camus -y que te parece si disfrutamos un rato- dijo con voz seductora

-me encantaría, pero algo me dice que mejor esperemos a que todos duerman- agrego en tono serio

-no lo creo, por que habrían de interrumpirnos?- lo tiro delicadamente en la cama, cuando unos golpees en la puerta los separaron nerviosos

-maestro, Milo, Atena los espera para cenar-

-te lo dije- comento Camus

-no se como le haces, pero se que lo haces a propósito- dijo enojado, y recibió una hermosa sonrisa, aquellas que solo estaban destinadas para él, que borraron todo rastro de enojo.

-¤--¤--¤-

Los caballeros de bronce y Sahori estaban en el comedor, apurados para que los 4 estudiantes no llegaran tarde a clases. En eso llegaron los caballeros dorados.

-a poco es tarde- pregunto Milo

-si, muy tarde- dijo Seiya

-no le hagan caso, se quedo dormido- explico Shiryu

-hay, Shun no has visto mi libro- pregunto un exaltado Seiya

-si, esta en tu mano-, miro entonces su mano, y grito de desesperación

-asi son todos lo días?- pregunto algo nervioso Dohko

-no, hoy esta mas nervioso- comento Sahori

-es que hoy uno de sus profesores aviso que haría un examen evaluativo- explico Hyoga

-donde esta tu hermano?- pregunto Seiya de manera desesperada, Shun señalo la puerta con una sonrisa nerviosa, Seiya volteo hacia el lugar señalado

-ya cálmate, y largemonos, sino se me va ha hacer tarde- todos salieron con prisa, al ver el enojo de Ikki

Shaka y Saga, ya se habían sentado, pues eran de los que iban mas seguido y no se les hizo tan extraño, mientras que el resto de los caballeros dorados se quedaron pasmados al ver la situación "como es posible que un caballero de Atena actúe así, por algo tan insignificante" pensaron (V: claro ellos no fueron a la escuela).

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A: Espero sus comentarios, para saber si les gusto, es mi primer fic romántico y Yaoi de Saint Seiya, por eso deseo saber que opinan. Sobre todo después de mi fic anterior.

Para los que de pura casualidad no saben quien es Kurama, pueden enviarme un review con su email, y le mandare información con unas imágenes donde se ve guapísimo.


	2. Estancia

**Días de Amor**

««»»

Gracias a kykyo, Nebyura, Kanamy, luna-wood por sus review's.

A Nebyura, Kanamy ya mande las imágenes a su email.

Advertencia: Yaoi: HyogaShun, IkkiShaka, MiloCamus, mención de otras parejas.

Aparición especial de Kurama de Yu yu Hakusho, como Shuuichi Minamino, es decir, como él mismo.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 2: Estancia**

Era una tarde aburrida para los caballeros dorados, sin nada más que hacer que platicar, estaban en la sala.

-Japon es algo caluroso- comento el caballero de acuario

-tu siempre tienes calor, antes no lo tenias porque tu templo es frío- comento Dohko

-eso es verdad- comento Milo

-aunque no siempre es así, no es verdad Milo- dijo con Kanon con complicidad

-no se de que hablas- se defendió, alegando no entender, Camus mantuvo su gesto serio

-a vamos, todo el mundo lo sabe, hasta los de bronce y eso que ellos no los ven diario- agrego Dohko

-dejen de molestarlos- comento Saga

-pero si nosotros no estamos molestando, solo sacamos a la luz lo obvio- explico su gemelo

Camus, se levanto, todos lo vieron con temor, por si se hubiera enojado, camino hacia Milo y lo hizo levantarse, y frente a todos los beso como solo un francés podría hacerlo. -solo hay que sacar a la luz lo obvio-, dijo una vez terminado el beso.

Milo sonrío enormemente, y ambos caballeros salieron, pero el caballero de escorpión les dio un gesto de agradecimiento.

-vaya quien lo diría, solo necesitaban un empujo- comento Mu

-somos geniales, que te pareció hermano?-

-mm- contesto

-y ustedes dos?- pregunto Dohko a Shaka y Mu

-si preguntas si somos pareja, te contestare que no, solo somos amigos- aclaro Shaka serio, mientras Mu reía ante la situación

-no lo son?- pregunto Dohko con sorpresa, mientras que Saga recibió un codazo de atención por parte de Kanon

-eso me explica el porque nos veían intrigados,... y no, no somos pareja- confirmoo Mu, las palabras calmadas y el gesto alegre confirmo que era cierto.

-y... alguien les gusta?-, pregunto Kanon, Shaka se levanto en ese momento se sentía nervioso,

Mu lo vio con comprensión. -bueno, creo que eso no les interesa-

-eso solo me quiere decir que si hay alguien-

-yo no dije eso-

-pero tampoco lo negastes-, ahora Mu se puso nervioso, a las palabras de su compañero

-sera mejor que vaya a buscar a Shaka-

-o no, no, no iremos Dohko y yo, queremos sacarle mas información-

-pero..- iba a protestar pero ambos caballeros ya habían desaparecido.

Saga y Mu, se sintieron incómodamente nerviosos, -Atena tiene un hermoso jardín- comento el peliazul

-mm, no lo había visto-

Saga se levanto, -vamos a conocerlo, te parece-

-si, vamos- contesto con un leve sonrojo

-¤--¤--¤-

La hora de la comida llego, y los caballeros entraron al comedor, Sahori llego un poco después, pues aun arreglaba algunos papeles de la compañía.

-hoy tampoco comerá con nosotros Shun- pregunto Ikki, al no ver a su hermano

-no, tenia que ver lo de un trabajo con su amigo- contesto Shiryu, al escuchar el nombre del amigo de Shun, Hyoga se estremeció, gesto que noto Milo

-se pasa mucho tiempo con él, cuales son sus referencias?- pregunto Sahori

-son buenas, el mejor estudiante de la escuela, destaca en todas las actividades deportivas y artísticas- dijo Shiryu

-pero también falta mucho- agrego Seiya

-eso por que?- pregunto Ikki

Seiya alzo los hombros -dicen que es muy enfermizo-

-tenemos visitas lo recuerdan, creo que eso no les interesa a los caballeros dorados- dijo con enojo Hyoga, harto de hablar de ese chico, todos se sorprendieron y causo gran cantidad de sentimientos.

-por cierto Atena, ya se comunico con los demás caballeros?- pregunto Camus, para salvar a su discípulo

-si, vendrán el sábado-

°°°

En otra parte de la ciudad.

-bueno tengo que irme- dijo un chico peliverde, se despidió al llegar frente a una casa

-antes de que te vayas, dime paso algo?, estuviste muy pensativo- interrogo un chico pelirrojo, de largo cabello y ojos verdes.

-mi hermano me pregunto si me gustaba alguien-

-y le contestastes?-

-no, me escape, el ya tiene muchos problemas con sus sentimientos, como para que tenga que liar con los míos, además no se como reaccionaria-

-sobre que te gustan los hombres?-

-no, para nada, además a él también le gustan los hombres-

-no me habías dicho, que seguía enamorado de una chica que falleció hace tiempo-

-si, y me da gusto que ya lo este superando-

-bueno el ya supero su pena, y tu, superarás tu miedo?

-no tengo miedo, es solo que no quiero perderlo como amigo-

-por que lo habrías de perder como amigos?, eres un gran chico, y estoy seguro que siente lo mismo por ti-

-eso es lo que tu dices siempre has sido muy popular con las chicas y los chicos, pero yo no-

-ja, si tu también llamas mucho la atención, aunque eso si los dos lo hacemos de diferente manera, mm sabes que?, mañana en el descanso veré como actúa cuando esta frente a ti, y así me daré una idea de lo que siente-

-eso seria genial, así verías que tengo razón-

-no, tu veras que yo tengo razón-

-bueno, bueno, nos vemos mañana, ya esta empezando a oscurecer y no quiero que se preocupen por mi tardanza, adiós Suichi-

-adiós Shun-

-¤--¤--¤-

Hyoga estaba en su cuarto, cuando escucho la voz de Shun no pudo resistir ir a verlo. No sabia lo que hacia, pero había nacido en él una necesidad de estar con el chico peliverde el mayor tiempo posible. Se detuvo al oír la voz de Ikki, se escondió para escuchar la conversación.

-Hola Shun, hoy llegastes mas tarde?-

-si, me quede platicando un rato y no me di cuenta-

-por cierto me han dado ganas de conocer a ese Suichi-

-a mi me daría gusto que lo conocieras, pero no se como podrías-, a Hyoga esa idea no le gusto, el que ese Suichi conociera a Ikki, le decía algo dentro de él, que seria peligroso.

Hyoga, escucho unos paso tras de él, y salió de su escondite -Hola Shun, Ikki, ya es hora de cenar-, saludo para disimular

-esa es una buena idea- dijo Ikki llamando la atención de los dos chicos presentes -por que no lo invitas a cenar aquí?-, Hyoga sintió un gran coraje dentro de él que no oculto, y Shun se puso nervioso.

-le preguntare-

Los pasos que escuchara anteriormente llegaron hasta ellos, -ah pero si es el pequeño Andromeda- exclamo Milo con alegría, y se acerco para rodear sus hombros con un brazo mientras lo llevaba al comedor -tengo ganas de platicar contigo-

-conmigo?-, Camus que venia con Milo, Hyoga e Ikki lo vieron de manera sospechosa

-con él?- preguntaron los dos caballeros de hielo, el escorpión los ignoro.

««»»

La cena termino y cada quien tomo un camino diferente, el primero en abandonar la mesa fue Shaka, poco después lo hizo Mu, había pasado un rato agradable con Saga, y por estar con él, no pudo ayudar a su amigo con su problema, además de no conseguir la información que necesitaba, sabia que la mejor forma de conseguirla era con Shun, pero llego ya tarde, y ahora parecía que Milo no lo soltaría, e ir con Ikki directamente no le pareció buena idea.

Iba a subir las escaleras, pues vio que Shaka había subido -Mu- el aludido giro rápidamente al escuchar la voz

-si Saga-

-que te parecería contemplar el jardín en la noche, creo que se vería hermoso- dijo con algo de sonrojo

Mu olvido rápido a su amigo -claro-, y ambos salieron

-¤--¤--¤-

Milo entraba a su habitación, cuando vio algo que le pareció hermoso, Camus estaba en la ventana y la luz de la luna le daba en su cara, haciendo resaltar sus finos rasgos.

Se acerco lentamente, pues no deseaba que acabara ese paisaje, al estar a su alcance, lo estrecho por la cintura.

-sabes, que eres lo mas hermoso que haya visto en mi vida-, no recibió respuesta, pero eso era normal, estuvieron varios minutos as

-para que querías hablar con Andromeda?-

-mm, nada importante-, no quería pensar en nada mas, que en ellos, lo acerco a la cama

-vamos dime-, se resistió al movimiento de Milo

-esta bien- se recostó en la cama -sabes que el pequeño hielito esta enamorado de Andromeda-

-qué?-

-si, pero creo que no se ha dado cuenta-

-y eso como lo sabes?-

-vamos, soy un experto así como Mu y Saga, como Ikki y Shaka, Afrodita y Mascara de la muerte y etc, que si te digo no acabo-

-lo de Afrodita y Mascara de la muerte todo lo sabes, así como lo de Aioros y Shura, pero bueno regresemos al punto original, como sabes que Hyoga esta enamorado de Andromeda?-

-ya antes me había dado cuenta, pero hoy lo confirme, pero creo que el no sabe lo que siente-

-y vas a querer ayudarlo?-

-asi es-

-pero que pasa con Andromeda?-

-a eso es mas fácil, pues él siente lo mismo, y si sabe lo sabe-

-y todo eso te diste cuenta en la platica que sostuvistes con él-

-asi es-

-entonces oh gran Milo, como lo vas ha ayudar-

-he no te burles, si yo mismo, nos ayude a ambos-

-qué, tu fuiste el culpable de que Kanon y Dohko...

-si, ahora vente, que ya no tengo ganas de hablar de otros- y le extendió los brazos para que se acostara con él

-sabes que extrañamente, me ha dado mucho sueño, así que mejor me voy a mi cama-, y se recostó rápidamente en la otra cama

-ah no- y brinco sobre él -a mi nadie me deja ignorado-

-bien-

-bien?-

-si bien-

-si tu lo dices- y se besaron apasionadamente, -sabes Camus, tu siempre me sorprendes-, dijo seductoramente

Como respuesta, Camus levanto un brazo para cambiar de posición, ahora Milo estaba abajo, el caballero de acuario; comenzó a besar a Milo en el cuello, mientras metía sus manos bajo la camisa para quitársela, Milo hacia lo mismo con la de él.

Camus, bajo para comenzar a besar el pecho de su koi, mientras la habitación se llenaba de suspiros, rápidamente la ropa desapareció, y ambos llegaron al climax.

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	3. Planes

**Días de Amor**

««»»

Gracias Varda-Elentari y a kykyo por su review

Advertencia: Yaoi: HyogaShun, IkkiShaka, MiloCamus, mención de otras parejas.

Aparición de Kurama de Yu yu Hakusho,

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 3: Planes**

Shun por fin había logrado terminar la conversación con Milo, sus preguntas lo habían puesto nervioso, se preguntaba por que tan repentino interés en platicar con él. Suspiro para tranquilizarse y entro a su habitación. Se estaba poniendo su ropa de dormir, cuando escucho la puerta.

-Hola Ikki-

-ya estas listo para dormir?-

-hai-

-y para que te quería Milo?-, pregunto mientras se preparaba para dormir

-la verdad no lo se, solo me hizo extrañas preguntas-

-que raro-

-por cierto aproveché para preguntarle algunas cosas-

-que cosas?-, dijo mientras se acostaba en su cama

-bueno tuve que haces muchas preguntas, pero logre averiguar que Shaka esta enamorado- esas palabras asustaron al fénix -y creo saber de quien, has visto como es que siempre viene, de todos los caballeros de oro, él es el que ha venido en todos los viajes-

-Shun, que quieres decir?-

-que a lo mejor eres correspondido-

-tu crees?-, se irguió de en lecho

-si-

-a lo mejor es a otra persona- dijo con tristeza

-no lo creo, pero lo voy a averiguar-

-o no, no quiero que te metas- y se recostó de nuevo

-pero por que?- se sentó en su cama

-siempre cuando alguien se mete en las vidas ajenas, algo sale mal, por eso-

-hay no lo creo-

-yo si y por favor no te metas-

-esta bien- dijo con tristeza

-buenas noches Shun- se tapo con las sabanas y se acomodo para dormir

-buenas noches Ikki-

-¤--¤--¤-

Los caballeros dorados entraron con temor al comedor, vieron a todos los caballeros de bronce relajados, se sentaron y vieron que Seiya parecía haber tenido una dura batalla, se veía cansado y no ponía atención a lo que hacia.

-que le pasa a pegaso?- se animo a preguntar Dokho

-esta preocupado porque cree que le fue mal en el examen- explico Shiryu

-y tu cuando tienes exámenes Hyoga?-

-maestro, si cree que yo me comporto como Seiya...-

-esta en toda la razón- interrumpió Ikki

-eso no es verdad- alego con furia

-a no, entonces cuando casi rompes la vajilla fue porque te dio la gana-

-se me atravesaron-

-y tu Shiryu, como te va en la escuela-

-me va muy bien, es agradable aprender mas cosas, maestro-

-aja- pronunciaron Hyoga y Seiya que ya había despertado de su letargo

-bueno ya vamonos, aun no se porque soy yo quien los debe de llevar a la escuela, por su culpa siempre llego tarde-

-primero, eres el único con coche, segundo pregúntale a Shun- Ikki volteo a ver a su hermano

-ay Ikki no recuerdas que tu mismo te ofrecistes-

_« Flash back »_

-yo los voy a llevar a la escuela, no se vayan a equivocar de camino, o no entren, o lleguen golpeando a alguien-

_« Fin Flash back »_

-mm, tienes razón , pero ya vamonos-

-por cierto Andromeda- llamo Milo -que te parece si pasas esta tarde con nosotros- Shun no contesto

-estoy de acuerdo, eres el único con quien no hemos convivido- apoyo Camus, ambos recibieron una fría mirada del fénix

-yo los apoyo-, comento Mu, cinco miradas se fijaron en él. No se percato de ello pues él pensaba en la forma de hablar a solas con Shun.

-esta bien, vendré directo- dijo con extrañeza en su voz, pues no entendía el repentino interés de ellos, en que él estuviera presente.

-para que quieren...- empezó a hablar Ikki

-Ikki, se te hace tarde- interrumpió Milo

-si Ikki, ya vamonos-

-¤--¤--¤-

La hora del almuerzo había empezado ya, y dos chicos, estaban escondidos tras una pared.

-vamos Shun, yo desde aquí veo-

-esta bien-, camino hacia los 3 chicos que estaban sentados en el jardín -chicos- saludo una vez que estuvo cerca

-que tal Shun, ahora si nos vas ha hacer el favor de acompañarnos?- dijo sarcásticamente Seiya

-vamos Seiya, no seas así-

-no te preocupes Shiryu, tiene razón, hasta Milo se dio cuenta-

-ya vez?- pregunto Seiya

-Hyoga estas bien?- pregunto Shun, al ver a su amigo muy serio -Hyoga- repitió al no recibir respuesta

-ah, que pasa Shun?-

-te veo muy serio estas bien?-

-si, claro-, y era verdad, se sintió extrañamente contento al tener a su amigo cerca, había tratado de entender que sentía, por eso no había contestado la primera vez. En eso la campana sonó, y sintió tristeza al ver al pelivede irse.

-Hyoga, no vas a ir a tu salón?- pregunto Seiya, al ver que su amigo no se movía.

-si, nos se vemos en la salida

Mientras tanto Shun se acerco a un chico pelirrojo quien le sonrío.

-y bien?, que opinas?-

Suuichi aumento su sonrisa -tengo razón-

-eh, estas seguro-

-si, cuando me he equivocado-

-y ahora que hago?-

-´{{confiésale lo que sientes-, ambos chicos ya habían llegado a su salón, y tomaron su lugar

-bueno- dijo con inseguridad -pero no se cuando, por cierto-

-que pasa?-

-mi hermano quiere que vayas un día a cenar-

-sabes que no puedo-

-lo se, pero le prometí que te lo diría-

-pues ya me lo dijistes, ahora dile que no puedo-

-a por cierto, hoy no voy a ir contigo, me pidieron estar en la tarde-, dijo con tristeza

-no te preocupes, de todos modos no hay nada importante-

-¤--¤--¤-

En la mansión, Shaka había podido hablar a solas con Mu.

-Mu, piensas hablar con Shun?-

-si, ya te lo había dicho-

-pero, que le vas a preguntar?- interrogo nervioso

-vamos no te preocupes, no le diré nada sobre ti-

-no es eso, lo que pasa... es que... bueno nunca me he sentido así-

-es normal-

-yo no veo que los chicos se pongan nerviosos-

-todos somos diferentes tu bien lo sabes, y has vivido suprimiendo tus sentimientos, que ahora cuando tienes que enfrentarlos te es difícil controlarlos-

-tienes razón..., y por cierto, que se traen tu y Saga?-

Mu se sonrojo -de que hablas?-

-de que será, ayer estuvieron todo el día juntos, y hoy me costo trabajo encontrarte solo-

-bueno te confesare, que me agrada mucho su compañía, pero es muy pronto para sentir algo mas-

En eso se escucho abrir la puerta, y escucharon unos pasos dirigirse a la sala, donde ellos se encontraban.

-hola Ikki- saludo el caballero de Aires, no fue contestado, pero Ikki volteo a verlo, y recorrer la vista al sentir a alguien mas, y se detuvo un momento al ver a la otra persona.

En eso escucharon de nuevo abrirse la puerta y dirigirse a la sala, Mu suspiro aliviado, la atmósfera estaba muy tensa para él, no quería romper el ambiente por una intromisión suya.

-ya llegamos- dijo Seiya y se alejo junto con los demás, quienes también los saludaron.

-Shun, podemos platicar un rato- pregunto Mu al verlo pasar

Andromeda reviso el lugar y vio a su hermano nervioso al igual que a Shaka, y comprendió la urgencia de Mu

-si, acompáñame a mi cuarto a dejar mis cosas- Mu afirmo con la cabeza y fue a seguirlo

Dejaron solos a dos caballeros que seguían mirándose, anteriormente sus miradas nunca habían llegado a enfrentarse, algo o alguien lo impedía, además de ellos mismo; esta primera vez les causo confusión, un remolino de sentimientos nubló sus mentes, e impedía algún movimiento. Cuando se sintieron solos, los nervios aumentaron y ambos separaron las miradas.

-yo,... solo... vengo por algo-

-si-, Ikki tomo algo de la mesa y salió aprisa.

««»»

Shun entro a su cuarto y dejo sus cosas en el escritorio, Mu se sentó en una de las camas, Shun lo imito sentándose en la otra.

-quieres hablarme sobre Ikki?-

-si, vaya te distes cuenta-

-lo que vi ahorita, me lo aclaro-, dijo alegre Shun

-me interesaba saber que sentía Ikki por Shaka, pero ya lo se

-y a mi Shaka por Ikki, pero creo que tal vez no necesiten ayuda-

-sin duda, solo esperar a que alguno de los dos se arme de valor, por cierto para que te quiere Milo?-

-no lo se me hace preguntas muy extrañas, y me pregunto mucho sobre un compañero de clases-

-ese chico Suuichi, no?-

-si-

-ten cuidado porque cuando se le mete algo a Milo, es difícil quitarle la idea de la cabeza-

-hey, te escuche- reclamo Milo que entraba a la habitación

-vaya miren quien llego, no se puede hablar de ti sin que te enteres-

-no, además que hacen aquí los dos solitos en la recamara- dijo de manera picara

-vamos Milo, no me vengas con eso-

-ja, pero a lo que vine, oyes Shun quieres acompañarnos a la plaza-

-quienes irán?-

-Hyoga va a enseñarnos el lugar a Camus y a mi, pero necesito alguien que distraiga a Hyoga cuando lo necesite, tu sabes?-

-para eso querías que viniera en la tarde-

-que hay reunión?- pregunto Kanon, que entraba al escuchar las voces

-no Kanon, no seas entrometido- regaño Milo

-mira quien dice de entrometidos- comento Mu, quien recibió una mirada amenazante

-pero si están aquí los interesados en platicar con Andromeda, ya te sacaron toda la información?-

-de que hablas?- pregunto el caballero de escorpión indignado

-ja, no te hagas, algo quieres-

-justo lo que yo dije-

-ya, ya solo quiero que nos acompañe a la plaza-

-a salir?, yo los acompaño ya me aburrí estando aquí sin hacer nada-

-nadie te invito-

-ah vamos, también puede ir Mu, no quieres ir tu también?-

-me agradaría-

-ya vez, también invitamos a Saga y a Dohko, porque me parece que Shiryu quiere algo de privacidad con Seiya, y el joven viejo no lo deja-

-esta bien de una vez invitamos a Shaka- dijo Milo

-sera mejor que lo dejemos lo vi algo cansado- comento Shun

-si, estoy de acuerdo- apoyo Mu

Milo comprendió lo que planeaban -bien, pues vamos por los demás para irnos-

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A: Por si les interesa tengo mas imágenes de Kurama, la verdad mi colección de Yu yu hakusho es de 171 imágenes, aunque mi colección de imágenes de Saint Seiya es de 241.


	4. Entre paseos

**Días de Amor**

««»»

Gracias a luna-wood, Nebyura por sus review's.

Moony Lupina: ya mande las imágenes de Shun y Shuuichi, y sobre si sale Hiei, pues no lo había pensado, ya veré como lo vaya avanzando.

Remise: sobre tu duda de lo que dicen, necesito que me digas en que parte para poder aclarártelo, y sobre Kanon y Dohko, no los hice pareja, pero aun queda bastante fic, y si desean ver a estos como pareja pues déjenmelo saber.

Advertencia: Yaoi: HyogaShun, IkkiShaka, MiloCamus, mención de otras parejas.

Aparición de Kurama.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 4: Entre paseos**

Shaka, vio como los caballeros salían sin siquiera despedirse. Pero realmente no le importo, aun se sentía confuso por lo recién sucedido, y necesitaba un tiempo solo para pensar.

Ikki se había ido a refugiar a la cocina, en cuanto escucho que todos se iban, salió para ir a su habitación. Al llegar a las escaleras no pudo evitar mirar la sala, sabia lo que le paso, pero que pensaría ahora Shaka de él, "creerá que soy un idiota" penso, "aunque pensándolo bien, él también tenia su mirada clavada en mi", "no, que tonto, de seguro me vio así por curiosidad". Y siguió su camino a su recamara.

Los viajeros habían tenido que tomar dos taxis para llegar a la plaza, Dohko, Camus, Hyoha y Shun se fueron en uno, Mu, Saga, Kanon y Milo en otro. Una vez todos reunidos, decidieron separase y reunirse en unas horas. Dohko se hizo cargo que Saga y Mu se quedaran solos, y Kanon se hizo cargo de que nadie se diera cuenta de la desaparición de Camus y Milo, pues este ultimo había contado su plan a Kanon sobre los dos estudiantes.

Así solo quedaron Kanon, Dohko, Hyoga y Shun, pero pronto se separaron los primero dos, Hyoga y Shun no sabían ya que hacer, para ellos ir a la plaza no les era muy entretenido.

-que te parece si vamos al cine, tenemos mucho tiempo-

-esta bien Hyoga-, Shun se había sentido muy feliz, de poder estar cerca del chico que tanto le gustaba.

Habían decidió ver una película de acción, algo que los dos compartían, Hyoga fue a comprar los boletas, estaba muy pensativo, tratando de descifrar lo que sentía, pero sin lugar a dudas, estaba feliz.

No le pusieron mucha atención a la pantalla, disfrutaban de la mutua compañía

««»»

Mientras con Milo y Camus, decidían que comer.

-vamos a ver si encontramos un restaurante de comida griega-

-mejor de comida francesa-

-la ultima ves fuimos a un restaurante francés- alego Milo

-vamos, pero te gusto- nada mas de recordarlo le dolió el estomago, le había pedido a Camus que le leyera uno de los platillos, y le encanto como se escucho, claro todo lo que decía el francés en su idioma materno le fascinaba, y cuando le trajeron su comida, tan solo el tenerlo frente, le dio nauseas, pero se lo comió para no incomodar a su koi.

-claro, pero que te parece si probamos algo nuevo-

-como que?-

Milo busco con la mirada un lugar para comer, hasta que vio algo que le intereso -que te parece comida italiana?- y señalo una pizzeria

-comida italiana?-, pregunto al ver el establecimiento

-vente vamos- ignoro la pregunta, y lo jalo hacia el lugar, realmente lo único que le importaba era estar juntos.

««»»

En otra parte de la plaza, estaban Saga y Mu, no se percataron cuando se separaron de los demás, hasta mucho después.

-donde crees que estén los demás?- pregunto el caballero de Aries

-no lo se, tal vez volvamos al lugar donde nos separamos-

-no creo que sea opción, ya habrán encontrado algo que hacer-

Silencio, no encontraban de que platicar, estaban nerviosos, pero aun así estaban a gusto, recorrieron algunos locales, veían sin interesarse en algo.

-que te parece si entramos ahí?, en lo que esperamos- pregunto Saga, señalando una cafetería

-si-, contesto en voz baja

Mu trataba de entender que sentía al estar a lado del caballero dorado mas poderoso, "me pasara lo mismo que a Shaka" se pregunto, me gusta o solo estoy así porque se me hace raro estar con él, no suelo convivir mucho con él.

Para Saga sus pensamientos eran parecidos, desde hace tiempo, sentía que algo en el caballero de aires le agradaba, su hermano le había dicho que le gustaba, pero él no creía que fuera eso, tal vez solo era tener su compañía, le bastaba con tenerlo cerca para hacerlo feliz.

««»»

-que te parece Dohko si entramos ahí?-

-que es eso?-

-pues no estoy seguro pero todos se están divirtiendo-, dijo señalando una galería de videojuegos

-tal vez no sea conveniente Kanon-

-vamos, hay que divertirnos, cuanto tiempo hemos desperdiciado-

-cumplíamos con nuestro deber-

-tu cumplías con tu deber confinado en esas montañas, pero yo estuve encerrado, así que como estas ahora conmigo, entraremos ahí y veremos como se divierten ahora la gente-

-esta bien, iremos ahí- dijo con desgano

En la mansión, Shiryu no se había enterado que su maestro había salido, estaba en la biblioteca leyendo unos libros para un trabajo de la escuela, estaba muy metido en su lectura, que no noto lo silencioso que estaba el lugar, y mucho menos escucho como la puerta se abrió. Silenciosamente el intruso, se acerco, coloco sus brazos alrededor del caballero dragón y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Shiryu-

-Seiya, por favor el maestro podría venir y vernos-

-él no esta, ni los demás, solo están Shaka e Ikki, pero no creo que vengan-, se sentó a un lado de Shiryu

-como sabes, de que no están?, bueno porque todo esta en silencio, además de que ya recorrí toda la mansión, quería saber porque tanto interés en Shun y no encontré a nadie- el dragón dejo su lectura y puso toda su atención en su interlocutor -y de que Ikki no venga, bueno pues nunca viene, y Shaka esta meditando en la sala, así que no tienes excusas y aprovechemos la tarde-

-aun me queda una excusa,- Seiya lo miro de manera curiosa -ya hicistes tu tarea-

Lo miro con reproche -no quieres estar conmigo?-

-si quiero, y me encanta ver como haces tus pucheros-

-yo no hago pucheros-

-a no?, y que estas haciendo ahora?-

cambio su gesto por uno de indignación -mira...-

Fue interrumpido por un invasor en su boca, que rápido correspondió.

««»»

Shaka, salió a pasear por la propiedad, trato de meditar, pero no fue capaz de concentrarse, tan abstraído estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que era espiado.

En una de las habitaciones, estaba el fénix, mirando a través de la ventana, cuando vio algo que lo maravillo, vio la oportunidad perfecta para liberar todo lo que lo torturaba en su interior. Había pensado mucho en todo lo dicho y acontecido que sin mas bajo y tomo un camino hacia los jardines.

El caballero de virgo no se dio cuenta de la presencia cercana a él, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro, giro su cabeza para ver al propietario de esa mano, al ver quien era no pudo evitar un sonrojo

Una vez que termino la película, ambos chicos se dirigieron al lugar de reunión, aun quedaba tiempo, pero prefirieron esperar.

Shun se sentó a un lado de Hyoga en una de las bancas del lugar, pensaba en lo que platico esa mañana con Suichi, "será cierto que Hyoga siente lo mismo por mi" penso. Vio rápidamente al cisne, pero lo veía muy serio, pero sabia que no podía vivir ocultándolo.

-Hyoga- lo llamo

-si Shun- ambos se miraron a los ojos

-tengo algo que decirte- se sonrojo, al verlo Hyoga se puso nervioso

-qué es?- pregunto al ver que no seguía hablando

-es que yo...-

-Hola chicos- saludo Mu -no han llegado los demás-

-no aun no- contesto Hyoga, en eso llegaron el resto de los caballeros, todos se veían alegres, en especial Kanon y Dohko.

-este lugar es chidisimo (genial)- comento Dohko, todos lo vieron asombrados, al ver como el serio caballero de libra se acababa de expresar

-estoy de acuerdo, cuando repetimos el paseo?-

-podemos hacerlo mañana, la fiesta es hasta pasado mañana- respondió Milo

-bien, mañana me darás la revancha-

-claro viejo, y te voy a vencer de nuevo-, el asombro creci

-hermano que planeas?-

-nada Saga, es que encontramos un lugar de... videojuegos y maquinas de destreza-

-una galería de juegos?- pregunto Hyoga

-si, eso- contesto Dohko

-ya me dieron ganas de conocer ese lugar- dijo Milo

-es un lugar bastante entretenido- comento Shun

Milo lo vio -qué les parece si mañana repetimos el paseo-

-yo no creo poder venir, aun tengo trabajo que hacer, y mañana iré a la casa de Suuichi-, esta vez Hyoga no escondió su enojo al escuchar ese nombre, todos lo miraron con curiosidad, los enterados supieron que no se logro lo planeado, pero Milo tuvo una nueva idea para presionar a Hyoga.

-has mencionado mucho ese chico que ya me dieron ganas de conocerlo- Hyoga lo miro con sorpresa -creo fénix también quiere conocerlo, por que no lo invitas a la fiesta?-

-no lo creo-

-por que no?- Kanon entendió el mensaje

-por que es una fiesta para ustedes, además...-

-además nada, si es una fiesta para nosotros, podemos invitar a quienes queramos, y lo queremos invitar- explico Dohko

Shun ya no sabia que decir -tendré que preguntarle-

-no, no, no, le vas a decir que nadie desprecia la invitación de un caballero dorado, y si no va tendre que ir por él- agrego Milo

-tendremos- apoyo Kanon

-ademas, Camus nos apoya, verdad?- el aludido afirmo con la cabeza

-también Saga y Mu, verdad hermano?-, Saga igualmente afirmo con la cabeza

Mu sonrío, estaba entendiendo lo que paleaban sus compañeros -bueno Shun, no tienes opción, si no puede dile que se quede solo un rato-

-pues no tengo de otra, no es así?-

-asi es- contestaron

-Hola Ikki, que sorpresa- dijo una vez que se recupero

-Shaka, necesito decirte algo-

-si claro, te escucho- se sonrojo, pero fénix no lo noto pues tenia la cara baja

-es que...,-

Shaka vio que le era difícil hablar -es algo importante?-

-si, dijo no... bueno si- ahora fue Ikki quien se sonrojo -es que se me hace difícil hablar sobre esto-, levanto la vista, y ambos guardaron silencio, esperando algo.

Ambos acortaron la distancia -yo también tengo algo importante que decirte y... creo que es de lo mismo-, hablaban en voz baja

-lo mismo?, seguro?-, sus alientos chocaban

-si-, las bocas ya no pudieron seguir separadas, los brazos los juntaron mas en un abrazo

-si- repitió con seguridad Ikki, cuando se separaron para tomar aliento -Shaka-

-si-

-te amo-,

Shaka sonrío -yo también te amo-, las bocas volvieron a juntarse.

-Hola Ikki, no te vi en la cena-

-Hola Shaka, por que no fuiste a cenar?-

-no-

-no tuve ganas-

-te veo muy feliz-

-lo estoy-

-eso significa que...-

-si, se lo confesé-

-y por tu cara diría que salió todo bien-

-perfectamente--

-estoy feliz por ti-

-gracias-

-te dejo con tus pensamiento, buenas noches- dijo al verlo tan distraído

-buenas noches-

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A: Por si les interesa saber cuales serán mis próximos fic, lean mi bio en mi profile.


	5. Reunion

**Días de Amor**

««»»

Gracias a remsie, kykyo, Miho Sakura Kaiba, Nebyura por sus review's

Kitkat: Ya mande las imágenes a tu email, son las mismas que le mande en el capitulo anterior, pero después te mando de los demás personajes. Por cierto no hay problema con el portugués, pero no me pidas que te escriba en ese idioma.

Advertencia: Yaoi: HyogaShun, IkkiShaka, MiloCamus, mención de otras parejas.

Aparición de Kurama

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 5: Reunión**

Es la hora del descanso, Shun y Shuuichi, platicaban en una parte del patio, manteniéndose alejados del resto de los estudiantes

-dime, tuvistes oportunidad de decirle lo que sientes?-

-no-

-vamos , no me digas que te acobardastes-

-no, claro que no, se lo iba a decir, pero fui interrumpido- alzo la cabeza para ver el cielo -pero aun no estoy seguro de que él sienta lo mismo-

-vamos Shun, cuando te he mentido a ti-

-nunca-

-he dicho muchas mentiras, pero jamas engañaría a alguien con ese tipo de sentimientos- Shun lo miro incrédulo -bueno, ya no-

Suavizo su gesto -yo te creo, pero me siento inseguro-

-Shun, debes tener el valor suficiente, sin importar si te corresponde o no, por lo menos sabrás que se lo dijistes y no perdistes la oportunidad de intentarlo-

-tienes razón-

-además, si te rechaza aun me tienes a mi- y lo beso en los labios, Shun lo miro con reproche, al ver su gesto Suichi comenzó a reír -no te enojes, sabes que me encanta besarte-

-si, hasta que venga tu novio y me degollé-

-él nunca te haría eso, le agradas-

-pero también es muy posesivo-

El pelirrojo suspiro -esperó que la misión termine pronto-

-por cierto, hoy los voy ayudar-

-hoy no te pidieron quedarte-

-si pero les dije que no-

-pues gracias por la ayuda-

-por cierto, me han pedido, mas bien exigido que te invite mañana a una fiesta y que tienes que ir, o irán a buscarte-

Suuichi lo miro con sorpresa -que?-

-no me dieron oportunidad a nada- dijo tristemente, sabia que su amigo estaba siempre ocupado y el poco tiempo que tenia se lo dedicaba a su madre y a su novio.

-no te preocupes, iré pero será solo un rato-

-si, ellos solo quieren conocerte, al igual que mi hermano-

Los tres chicos llegaron a la mansión, los caballeros dorados solo los esperaban para irse, habían planeado ir de nuevo a la plaza, comerían ahí y regresarían para la cena.

Shiryu y Seiya decidieron acompañarlos, sobre todo al ver como Kanon y Dohko habían regresado.

Shaka les dijo que se quedaría, que no había podido meditar y aprovecharía que la mansión se quedaba sola para hacerlo, pero se alegro cuando Seiya le dijo que Ikki saldría hoy un poco tarde que ayer, pero no tardaría en llegar.

Ya había pasado una hora de que los caballeros salieron, aburrido y desesperado, Shaka se puso a ver la televisión, cambiaba los canales, abstraído en los recuerdos del día anterior.

No se dio cuenta cuando alguien se sentó a su lado, mirándolo con admiración, varios segundo después giro y se sobresalto al descubrir a su admirador-

-Ikki- dijo casi en grito -cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?

-bastante-

-por que no me avisastes?-, subió sus hombros como respuesta,

-sabes, desde hacia tiempo que sentía algo por ti, y cuando ayer pude decirte que te amaba, siento que necesito estar a tu lado-

-yo tambien- Ikki se acerco

-temia que no me amaras-

-yo también, te veía siempre tan reacio con todos, envidiaba a Shun que podía ver tu lado sensible, y veo cuanta razón tenia de mis celos, ese lado sensible es increíble-, ambos ya estaban abrazados

Se besaron varias veces -quieres conocer mi lado pasional, ese nadie lo conoce- le dijo de manera seductora al oído

-me encantaría-, se recostaron en la alfombra, la ropa rápido quedo regada en el piso, en la habitación se sentía el calor emanada de esos cuerpo, el sonido de los suspiros acompañado de quejidos de deseo y satisfacción, se fundieron en uno, en nombre del amor.

««»»

Los excursionistas a la plaza regresaron, vieron a Shaka y a Ikki en la sala viendo el noticiero, no había señal alguna de algo raro, pero Mu pudo ver en los ojos de su amigo un brillo diferente. Shun que también llegaba, pudo ver ese mismo brillo en Ikki, aun en su gesto serio. Ambos sonrieron por encontrar ese brillo.

El día de la fiesta llego, Sahori ya había ordenado que se iba a comprar, algunos se ofrecieron para ayudar.

Kanon y Dohko se ofrecieron de inmediato a comprar lo que hacia falta, pasando de camino a divertirse un rato, por tal motivo fueron acompañados por Saga, Mu, Shiryu, y Seiya, esta vez irían en una de las camionetas, manejado por Shiryu. El resto se ofreció a arreglar el jardín donde se haría la fiesta, a excepción de Ikki que trabajaba también ese día.

Ante la tardanza de los chicos encargados de comprar lo necesario, se envío a Shaka, Camus y a Hyoga a buscarlos. Shaka quería quedarse a esperar pero Atena se lo había pedido y no encontró la manera para negarse..

En cuanto Ikki llego, fue enviado a recoger a los demás caballeros al aeropuerto acompañado de Milo. Se quedaron Sahori y Shun, pues él era el único que no atosigaba a los encargados con ideas extrañas sobre como debería ir la decoración.

Y como un milagro, las compras llegaron, pero fue tal su atraso que poco después llegaron el resto de los caballeros.

-bienvenidos chicos- saludo una apurada Sahori

-buenas tardes-

-hey esperen- le grito a Kanon, Dohko y a Milo que ya estaban sacando las cosas -perdonen- se disculpo con los caballeros que recien llegaban y se fue con los dos chicos -ya les dije que encargue a alguien para arreglar todo-

-no debió molestarse, nosotros lo aremos, es mas estoy seguro que habrá quien nos ayude- comento Milo

-Shura, Aldebaran nos quieren ayudar a preparar la comida?- pregunto

-si- contestaron algo asombrados por la actitud desentendida que tenían hacia la Diosa, con quien disimulaban su verdadero actuar.

-quién mas nos quiere ayudar?- pregunto Dohko

-a por cierto, Shun a que hora llega tu amigo?- todos voltearon a ver al aludido, quien se avergonz

-a quien?- pregunto Ikki

-no te ha contado?, aquí los chicos y yo queremos conocer a Shuuichi y le pedimos que lo traiga, además sabíamos que tu también lo quería conocer-

-si eso es verdad, pero invitarlo a una fiesta en honor a unos tipos que se hacen llamar 'caballeros dorados' al servicio de una diosa que no venera-, Hyoga sintió un alivio al no tener que ver a ese chico que sentía que odiaba

-en eso tiene razón mi hermano-

-hay Ikki como serás, lo vamos a invitar a una fiesta de viejos amigos de convivencia- modifico Milo

-además nos conocemos todos y ya se nos hacen aburridos- todos lo miraron inquisitivamente -y que mejor que conocer gente nueva, además ya nos dijeron que es un buen chico, no creo que haga preguntas indiscretas- dijo Kanon

-yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo Mu, recibiendo ahora el las miradas -no hay nada de malo traer gente nueva-

-es verdad- las miradas pasaron a Camus

-bueno quien mas esta de acuerdo?- pregunto Aioria

-Somos Camus, Mu, Kanon, el buen Saga- dijo al verlo tan serio -Dohko, hasta Shaka, verdad Shaka- el aludido no supo que decir, no conocía el plan de Milo y solo afirmo con la cabeza al sentir la presión de las miradas -y yo, claro esta-

-bien, acabemos con esta discusión, si Sahori esta de acuerdo, ese amigo vendrá-

Sahori fue ahora quien se avergonzó al recibir toda las miradas espectadoras -por mi no hay problema, ahora si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer- y desapareció del lugar

-ya esta, Shun a que hora llega tu amigo?-, Hyoga sintió una punzada en su corazón, mientras que los implicados sonrieron.

Shun, no le había dicho a que hora llegar a Suichi, ni sabia si se había desocupado, esperaba que a Milo se le olvidara -en cuanto vaya por él, porque no sabe como llegar-

-a pues yo te acompaño, mientras organizan todo-

-no es necesario, es mas me voy ahora mismo-, empezó a caminar

-espera un momento, te veo muy sospechoso, te voy a acompañar aunque no quieras-

-no le hagas nada al chico, o te acuso con Camus- aviso Dohko con burla, Milo solo se despidió, ahora los recién llegados miraban con curiosidad a Camus.

-Hyoga acompáñame a ver si no se le ofrece algo a Atena- dijo al sentirse incomodo, Ikki también se fue, seguido discretamente por Shaka

-he Kanon, nos puedes decir que fue todo eso- pregunto Afrodita

-es un plan de Milo, para juntar parejas, ya lo conoces-

-por lo que he escuchado ha estado muy ocupado- comento Mascara de la muerte

-si, pero lo de Camus y Milo fue cosa de Kanon y mía- comento Dohko

-y lo de Shaka, lo vi extraño?- pregunto Aioros

-él al parecer le salió todo bien-

-esperen, ustedes como se enteran de todo?- pregunto Mu indignado, al escuchar los comentarios de sus compañeros de armas.

-Mu, estas aquí?- pregunto un nervioso Kanon

-si, aquí estoy-

-bueno Mu, ese es nuestro secreto-

El caballero de Aries suspiro resignado -esta bien- y se marcho

-adiós- los intrigosos se despidieron

-y ...- Afrodita espero la respuesta a su pregunta no formulada

-mi hermano es algo lento-

-bueno, pero aun no nos dices sobre ese amigo de Andromeda- pregunto Mascara de la muerte

-a, lo que pasa es que estamos obligando a Hyoga a reconocer sus sentimientos y Milo cree que con celos lo lograra-

-vaya con ese Milo, siempre causando problemas- exclamo Aioros

-pero que con ese amigo?- pregunto Afrodita

-no lo se, Milo no nos ha dicho mucho, pero cada vez que Hyoga escucha su nombre, se enoja-

-y si es su novio?- pregunto Aioria

Dohko alzo los hombro -Milo y sus secretos-

Ya todo estaba listo para la fiesta, solo esperaban la llegada de Milo, Shun y Shuuichi, llevaban ya mucho tiempo fuera. Como algunos ya se estaban impacientando, Sahori/Atena digo algunas palabras y la fiesta comenzó.

««»»

En otra parte de la ciudad, Milo se impacientaba.

-cálmate Milo, te avise que trabajaba y era posible que tardara-

-pero tanto?-

-chicos tengan?- ofreció un vaso de jugo la a Mamá de Suuichi

-gracias Señora Minamino- dijeron ambos

-mi hijo ya no ha de tardar, tu ya lo conoces verdad Shun?-

-asi es señora-

En eso escucharon la puerta abrirse -ya llegue Mamá-, la señora fue a recibirlo

-Hola hijo, te fue bien?-

-si-

-por cierto, Shun te espera en la sala con un amigo-

-gracias Mamá-

-Hola Shun-

-Hola Suuichi- Milo se quedo sorprendido, le pareció realmente atractivo el chico, entendió el porque de los celos de Hyoga

-te presento a Milo, él es un conocido de la fundación-

-mucho gusto-

-el gusto es mío- el pelirrojo se sintió incomodo al escuchar la forma en que dijo esas palabras

-hemos venido a lo que te dije ayer-

-lo de la fiesta-

-si-

-bueno, solo deja me cambio de ropa y nos vamos-

-no te tardes- comento Milo

Una vez que Suuichi ya no estaba a la vista Milo recupero la compostura

-eh Milo, recuerdas a Camus?-

-si, que pasa con él?- pregunto serio

-nada, nada-

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	6. Fiesta

**Días de Amor**

««»»

Gracias a remsie y a Nebyura por sus review's

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 6: Fiesta**

Una hora había pasado de que empezara la convivencia entre caballeros, todos estaban en el jardín disfrutando de la plática, la comida, la bebida y la música.

-vaya hasta que llegan- exclamo Seiya

-Hola Suuichi-, Shiryu saludo, Hyoga lo ignoro.

Todos voltearon a ver al recién llegado, se quedaron asombrados por la belleza del chico, no disimularon el impacto que les causo.

-ven Suuichi, te voy a presentar a mi hermano-, dijo al tratar de alejar a su amigo de esas miradas

-Ikki- llamo Shun -él es Suuichi Minamino, mi amigo de la escuela-

-mucho gusto- saludo el pelirrojo

-que tal, me han contado mucho de ti, solo espero que sean verdad-

-pues no se que le hayan contado- dijo nervioso

-que eres el mejor estudiante-

-a, si es verdad-

-oyes Ikki, préstanos a Suuichi para que conozca a los demás miembros de la fundación-, dijo Milo, tomando de un brazo al pelirrojo -tu también acompáñanos Shun-

««»»

Milo se encargo de llevar a rastras a Suuichi y a Shun para presentar a todos los caballeros, llegaron con el primer grupo.

-chicos permítanme presentarles a Suuicihi, ellos son Mu, Saga, Kanon, Afrodita y Mascara de la muerte-, dijo mientras cada quien saludaba al escuchar su nombre

-asi que tu eres el compañero de clases de And- Shun movió su cabeza negando para que no mencionara ese nombre -Shun?- pregunto MM

-si asi es- dijo ignorando lo sucedido

-sabes eres muy famoso- comento Kanon -sobre todo porque acaparas la atención de Shun-

-a lo siento, es que...-

-ya les dije que nos dejan muchas tareas en equipo- le sonrío Shun al pelirrojo

-sabes?, eres muy atractivo- dijo Afrodita, recibiendo a cambio una mirada furiosa de MM

-gracias-

-vaya al parecer estas acostumbrado a que te lo digan- comento Mu

-algo-

-bueno, bueno ya estuvo de platicas- tomo el brazo se Suuichi y la mano de Shun -vengan vamos con los demás-

Llegaron con el segundo grupo.

-déjenme les presento a Suuichi, ellos son Shura, Aioros, Aioria, Aldebaran y Dohko- igualmente saludaron al escuchar su nombre

-escuche que eres el mejor de tu clase?- pregunto Dohko

-si- dijo algo apenado

-te ves muy sano para ser un chico enfermiso- comento Aldebaran

-y con buen cuerpo- a completo Aioria

-bueno... es que me recomendaron hacer ejercicio para evitar decaidas-

-y que es lo que tienes?- pregunto Aioros

Suuichi y Shun se miraron con nervios -es algo que no me gusta decir-

-tu si sabes que tiene?- pregunto Shura a Shun para averiguar mas

-si, me lo contó, pero porque somos amigos-

-no incomodemos al invitado, sigamos con nuestro recorrido- y Milo jalo nuevamente a ambos chicos

Al final llego donde estaba Camus acompañado de Hyoga

-él es Camus, que por cierto es mi novio-

-mucho gusto-

-igualmente-

-a Hyoga supongo que ya lo conoces, van en la misma escuela-

-si ya lo conozco, Hola Hyoga-, pero no fue contestado su saludo, algo que ya se esperaba

-bueno, bueno ya los conoces a todos, así que los dejo para que disfruten de la fiesta- dijo llevándose a Camus dejando a los tres chicos, al verse en esa situación, Hyoga se alejo sin decir nada.

-Hyoga- menciono Shun al ver alejarse a su amor desesperado

-sabes Shun?,- volteo a verlo -creo que tiene celos de mi-

-Hyoga, celoso?-

««»»

En otro lugar, Hyoga se había ido a recargar a un árbol, evitando mirar a Shun, en eso llegaron Kanon y Afrodita.

-Cisne por que tan solo?- pregunto Afrodita, no recibió contestación

-mm, a este no le hace bien tener a Camus como maestro-

-sin duda, por cierto ese chico que trajo Shun, es muy guapo- Hyoga sintió una gran furia dentro de él.

-tendrá pareja?, yo no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de intentar atraparlo-

-lastima que ya tenga pareja, sino ya estaría acechando-

-si yo fuera Andromeda, no le pensaría mucho, al menos que...-

-este enamorado de otro-, algo en su interior hizo a Hyoga sentir una ola de alegría, que jamas antes había sentido

-mm, tal ves, no lo se- decía con falsa indecisión -este... Suuichi?, así se llama?-

-si-

-este enamorado de Andromeda y por eso desea estar siempre con él- tantas sensaciones en Hyoga que ya no sabia que pensar, solo escuchaba -y este lo rechaza, aunque...-

-a ya se que quieres decir, Andromeda termine aceptándolo, perdiendo su verdadero amor, porque este lo negaba-

Hyoga trataba de descifrara sus sentimientos, le hablaban de amor, de negación, de perdida "de perdida" penso, él no quería perder a Shun, pero es su amigo no lo perdería, o si?. Se alejo de ahí sin saber a donde. Shun no podía renunciar a su amor, sabia que él no era de ese tipo, pero si lo hacia, como podría Hyoga aceptar eso.

««»»

-Shun, me tengo que ir-

-si Shuuichi, te acompaño a la salida-, Hyoga vio como ambos se iban, la palabra de perder regreso a ocupar su cabeza, sin ser consciente de lo que hacia camino en la misma dirección.

-ya se van?-

-si, es que Suuichi va a ir a ve a su novio-, Hyoga se detuvo al ver a Milo, pero al escuchar la respuesta, regreso sobre sus pasos borrando de su mente la palabra perder.

Suichi se dio cuenta de lo sucedido -creo que su plan no salió tan bien como se esperaba-

Shun y Milo le vieron extrañados -qué?-

-su plan de darle celos a Hyoga-

Milo sonrío -vaya te distes cuenta, pues si ese era mi plan-

-todo iba bien hasta que escucho que tengo novio-

-eso no lo tenia previsto-

-me podían decir de que hablan- pidió Shun

Voltearon a verlo -lo que pasa And... Shun, es que Hyoga aun no quiere aceptar lo que siente, y no hay mejor manera de hacerlo que con los celos-

-y que es lo que siente?-

-lo mismo que tu, ya te lo había dicho-, Shun se sonrojo y giro para que no lo vieran

-no te apenes, yo ya me había dado cuenta, de lo que sentías, por eso me dispuse a ayudarlos-

-bueno sabes que quisiera quedarme otro rato para ayudarte pero sin no llego pronto Hiei se pone de malas, y no hay quien lo aguante-

-si, pero antes, ahora que hago?-

-dile lo que sientes-

-pero si él no sabe lo que siente, tal vez me rechace-

-eso no lo hará, pronto descubrirá lo que siente, y si tu no das el primer paso, pasara mucho tiempo para que lo de Hyoga- comento Milo

-puedo esperar-

-no seas cobarde, aprende a mi, yo también tenia miedo, y al final conseguí decirle lo que siento y ahora somos felices-

-eso si, pero...-

-nada, Suuichi tiene razón, buscare como hacer que los dos se queden solos-

-pero...-, guardo silencio al sentir las miradas que lo reprochaban sobre él. -bien- contesto desganado

-bueno, nos vemos en la escuela, Adiós- se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios, Milo se sintió algo desconcertado

-oyes, ya sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso-

-a mi encanta- comento entre risas, miro hacia un lado y suspiro -ahora si me voy, Adiós Shun, Adiós Milo, me despiden de los demás-

-si, Adiós-

Una vez que Suuichi se alejo, Milo volteo a ver de manera sospechosa a Shun. -por que me ves así?- no le contesto -Milo, no me gusta como me vean así-

En eso se acercaron Kanon, Afrodita, Mascara de la muerte y Dohko, -vaya, vaya, entonces el pequeño Andromeda si tiene novio- comento Afrodita

-no-

-como no, todos vimos como te besaba- dijo MM

-él no es mi novio-

-ha entonces por que te beso?- pregunto Kanon

-a él le gusta hacerlo-

-aja- exclamo Dohko

-Milo, deja de verme así, tu bien sabes que no hay nada entre Suuichi y yo-

-ah quieres decir que a él le encanta estar besando a sus amigos- comento Kanon

-si-

-entonces dile que queremos ser sus amigos- comento Aioria que llegaba con Aioros y Shura

-si- dijeron los demás

-si esperan ser besados por él, tendrás que atenerse a las consecuencias-

-cuales consecuencias, no me digas que tiene un novio es celoso?- pregunto Shura

-si, y con un carácter muy explosivo-

-bueno y tu que?- pregunto Milo

-le agrado a su novio, por eso es que sigo vivo, a por cierto cuando dijeron _todos_ se refieren a que todos me vieron cuando Suuichi me beso- dijo de manera preocupada

Todos comprendieron sus preocupación, y se miraron entre ellos, Milo volteo a ver hacia Camus, quien le señalo un lugar, ahí estaba Hyoga cuya cara mostraba enojo, pero al parecer no había visto nada.

-todos saben Milo?- pregunto Shun al ver las caras de sus compañeros de armas

-si- Shun iba a reclamar -pero es porque todos queremos ayudarlos-

-asi es- apoyo Aioros

-por cierto donde esta mi hermano?-

-ah no te preocupes por él, se encuentra entretenido con Shaka- comento Dohko

-pero no hablemos de él, hablemos del siguiente paso que darás- dijo Milo mientras lo llevaba a otra parte

-yo, por que?-

------

En algún lugar de la mansión, Shaka e Ikki se habían ido a refugiar de las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros que disfrutaban de la fiesta, sabían que en algún momento tendrían que decirles a ellos sobre su relación, pero ahora eso no importaba, las personas que querían que ellos superan ya lo sabían, no había mas que decir, solo disfrutarse el uno al otro.

Shaka sabia que Ikki no era de las personas que hablan mucho, pero no le importaba mientras estuvieran juntos, en ese momento ambos estaban recostados en el piso, uno a lado del otro, leyendo un libro que sostenía cada quien por ratos.

-Ikki desde cuando sentiste que me amabas?-

El fénix quien en ese momento sostenía el libro, lo coloco en el piso y lo miro de frente -te amo y por eso te diré la verdad- suspiro -hace poco,... no entendía lo que sentía, estaba confundido encerrado en un viejo amor, pero no pude seguir negándolo, te amo- acaricio la mejilla del rubio, quien le sonrío ante la sinceridad -ahora tu dime, desde cuando?-

-yo me di cuenta hace tiempo, no recuerdo bien cuando, creo que creció dentro de mi poco a poco-

-recuerdo que confesastes que tenias celos de mi hermano, ahora te confieso que tenia celos de Mu, creí que entre ustedes había algo?-

Shaka se recargo sobre uno de sus codos y negó con la cabeza -él siempre ha sido un buen amigo, se volvió mi confesor cuando descubrir lo que sentía, y me di algo de pena al descubrir que los demás pensaban eso de nosotros involucrando a Mu en murmuraciones -, Shaka se movió para quedar sobre Ikki

-mm, yo también creí que había algo entre ustedes- el caballero de virgo bajo su rostro para besar al caballero del fénix, ambos sonrieron al terminar el beso. Ikki alzo sus brazos y metió las manos bajo la camisa de Shaka quien recorrió a besos el camino de la boca al cuello, al no sentir su camisa, quito la de quien tenía debajo de él. Ambos con el torso desnudo, comenzaron un juego de besos y caricias.

-quien diría que fuera así Ikki, cada momento descubro nuevas cosas de ti- su boca estaba muy cerca sus alientos chocaban a poca distancia.

-solo guarda el secreto, tengo una fama que cuidar- lo beso con pasión

-te lo prometo, tu eres solo mío-, el juego se convirtió en un acto de deseo y pasión

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A: Planeo hacer una preculea de esta serie, pero será dentro de la sección de Yu yu Hakusho, sobre la relación de Kurama y Hiei, y como se hicieron amigos Suuichi y Shun, además de porque lo besa tanto, espero sus opiniones.


	7. Declaracion

**Días de Amor**

««»»

Gracias a remsie, Nebyura, luna-wood, andrux, Kitkat por sus review's

Advertencia: Lemon IkkiXShaka, señalado entre (Por si a alguien no le gusta)

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 7: Declaración**

-Hyoga, puedo saber por que estas tan retraído?-

-por que lo pregunta maestro?-

-en toda la fiesta estuviste solo, y te comportabas de manera extraña-

-es que he tenido cosas en que pensar-

-puedo saber en que piensas?-, ambos estaban sentados en un lugar apartado del jardín

-no estoy seguro-

-como que no estas seguro de que piensas,... uno piensa en algo aun cuando no llegue a una conclusión-

-yo aun no llego a una conclusión y no se como llegar a ella-

-si me dices en que piensas te puedo ayudar-

-es que...-

-que te parece si empezamos por como te sientes-

-yo... no estoy tampoco seguro de lo que siento-

-mm, yo creo saber lo que sientes-, Hyoga lo vio con curiosidad -todos tus pensamientos están sobre el joven andromeda, no es así?-

-pues... si, creo que si-

-como te sientes cuando estas con él?-

--yo... pues... me siento feliz-

-y cuando estas con otros?-

-feliz también pero...-

-no igual- acompleto. Recibió un asentamiento de cabeza como respuesta -y cuando escuchas a Shun hablar de su amigo Suuichi como te sientes?-

-eh... yo... no se.. creo que... enojado o...-

-celoso?-, lo vio de manera extraña

-no- dijo con voz apagada

-no?-. Hubo unos segundo se silencio -no es secreto que hace tiempo que salgo con Milo, pero te diré que al principio tuve miedo de lo que sentía, tu sabes que soy una persona muy seria y no me dejo llevar por mis sentimientos, pero hay algunos sentimientos que no se pueden negar-

-maestro que quiere decir?-

-estoy seguro que sabes de lo que digo, pero te niegas a ti mismo la oportunidad de ser feliz, no se porque, pero es mejor que dejes de mentirte-

-no lo entiendo-

-lo sabes bien- Camus se levanto y se alejo del lugar dejando confundido a Hyoga

El caballero de acuario llego hasta donde estaba Milo -y ahora?-

-solo hay que esperar a que Shun haga lo demás-

-crees que resulte?-

Milo lo tomo de la cintura y lo acerco a él -no lo se, pero ahora quiero algo de tiempo para nosotros dos-, ambos se besaron

-me parece justo- volvieron a unir sus bocas, mientras sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo de su amado. -vamos a un lugar mas intimido-

-si- le contesto después de un largo beso, para después separarse y huir a la intimidad

««»»

Hyoga aun estaba metido en sus pensamientos, "negarse a si mismo" se repetía a si mismo, no es que se negara "o si?", pero pensaba en su madre, que diría ella que sentía algo especial por un hombre, no le molestaba ese tipo de relaciones, pero tener una era diferente, "Tal vez sea cobarde" se recrimino a si mismo "y solo busco excusas"

Sin que se diera cuenta que alguien se había sentado a su lado, hasta que sintió que alguien tomaba una de sus manos, levanto su rostro lentamente y al ver quien era se sonrojo.

Shun al ver el sonrojo de Hyoga también sus mejillas de colorearon. -Hola Hyoga- dijo con timidez

Hyoga sonrío

-recuerdas que quería decirte algo?- recibió un asentamiento de cabeza como respuesta -bueno es que yo...- bajo el rostro -tengo algo muy importante que decirte, y no se como vayas a reaccionar-

El cisne libero su mano y tomo la barbilla de Shun obligándolo a verlo -dímelo- pidi

-Hyoga yo te amó-, y con esas palabras se acerco para besarlo tiernamente en los labios.

Se levanto tristemente al ver que no había ningún tipo de respuesta, su corazón estaba sufriendo. Hyoga comprendió las palabras de su maestro, y por fin logro descubrir lo que sentía, ya no podía seguir negándolo, cuando estaba por confesarse descubrió que estaba solo, temió con horror que fuera solo un sueño, pero al levantar su rostro y ver que la persona que había abierto su corazón se iba, se levanto rápidamente y se puso frente a él.

Se sintió morir al ver la cara de tristeza, lo abrazo para tratar de confortarlo -Shun,... Shun yo también te amo-. Andromeda sintió una inmensa alegría al escuchar sus palabras, al no poder corresponder al abrazo pues su brazos quedaron prisioneras en esa muestra de afecto, recargo su cabeza en el hombro de la persona que ama. -perdóname por ponerte triste pero es que yo...-

-no importa-, levanto su rostro para ver los profundos ojos de quien tenia enfrente

-Shun- se escucho, -te amo-, se acerco y ahora él dio un beso que fue correspondido, un beso lleno de amor simbolizando el pacto entre ellos.

------

Vieron que ya habían pasado mucho tiempo y decidieron regresar a la fiesta, para saber si había pasado algo importante, al ver a dos chicos abrazándose Ikki, se dirigió con prisa hacia ese lugar, pero no pudo avanzar, al ver que lo detenían, vio su mano que era sujetada por el caballero de virgo.

-que haces Ikki?-

-no vez, ese esta abrazando a mi hermano-

-y?, yo te abrazo a ti- dijo poniendo acción a sus palabras

-pero tengo que cuidar a mi hermano-

-de que?-, dijo dándole un beso en los labios

-de ese que quiere abusar de mi hermanito-,

Shaka volteo a verlo, para después regresar su vista nuevamente en Ikki -si se ven bien juntos- le dio otro beso

Ikki lo miro asombrado -no, no se ven bien- dijo mas calmado

-yo creo que si, además se ven que se quieren mucho-, Ikki iba a protestar pero Shaka no le permitió hablar, introduciendo su lengua para disfrutar de esa boca.

-ah, a que venimos?- pregunto dejándose llevar por ese beso

-y si mejor regresamos?, no creo que nos extrañen- le dio un otro beso

-mm, me parece bien- ahora el fue quien dio el beso, Shaka sonrío satisfecho

Habían legado hasta el cuarto de Shaka, sabían que la fiesta aun iba a durar y el compañero de cuarto tardaría en regresar, entraron entre besos y caricias, sus brazos aun sujetaban al otro. Shaka se dejo caer en la cama llevándose consigo al fénix, Ikki comenzó a besar el cuello del rubio mientras que este empezaba a deshacerse de toda la ropa que le estorbaba para disfrutar de ese cuerpo tan deseado.

Ikki al ver al ver su ropa desaparecer hizo lo mismo con la de Shaka, el deseo y la pasión no dejo de presentarse una vez que ambos estaba desnudos. Ikki beso del cuello al pecho, llegando al estomago, bajo poco a poco esquivando intencionalmente cierta parte que hizo que Shaka se frustrara.

Sonrío al escuchar el suspiro de frustración, para después introducir en su boca el miembro del rubio de una sola vez, Shaka no podía dejar de emitir gemidos ante todas las sensaciones que le provocaba la boca del fénix, su cuerpo se tenso al sentir que se venia.

Regreso a disfrutar de la boca del caballero de virgo, pero no se esperaba el movimiento de este, quien ahora lo dejo abajo.

-ahora te toca disfrutar-, le sonrío para ir directamente a la parte sensible, dio pequeños besos en el excitado miembro del peliazul, quien ahora era quien emitía gemidos de satisfacción.

-Shaka por favor- dijo al no soportar mas la espera, el rubio imitando a Ikki se lo introdujo de una sola vez, Ikki no tardo en liberar su liquido.

Una vez recuperado, Ikki volvió a girar para quedar él arriba, beso nuevamente el cuello del rubio varias veces, para después enfocarse en su boca, llevo las piernas del rubio a sus hombros, y se coloco en su entrada, entro lentamente, Shaka sintió un poco de dolor que pronto despacio, una vez dentro por completo, se detuvo, Shaka se acomodo para prepararse a lo mejor. Ikki comenzó a moverse con rapidez, cada embestida sacaba gemidos de gozo. sus cuerpos se arquearon cuando llegaron al climax simultáneamente, Ikki se inclino para darle un suave beso a Shaka, y después salir lentamente, se acostó a su lado, se miraron fijamente, el rubio acaricio suavemente la mejilla de su koi para después cerrar sus ojos y descansar uno a lado del otro.

------

Camus y Milo estaban disfrutando de besos y caricias en el comedor, después de haber dejado a Shun con Hyoga, tenían fe de que todo saldría bien. La euforia de gozar mas a fondo a su amado, había llevado sus manos bajo la camisa de Camus, pero cada vez que la alzaba, este la bajaba. Milo se separo algo enojado.

-Camus?-

-si, Milo?-

Lo miro intrigado -sabes si impides que avance no llegaremos a nada-

-avanzar?, nada?, no entiendo tus palabras-

-Camus no te hagas el gracioso conmigo-

-cuándo me has visto hacerme el gracioso?-

-Camus, Camus, Camus ahí vas de nuevo, tal ves te hagas el serio frente a todos, pero te conozco bien-

-si, muy bien- se vio un extraño brillo en el rostro serio del caballero de acuario

-grr, te gusta hacerme enojar-

-si-, y le dedico una de esas hermosas sonrisas

-bueno no importa si me haces enojar, si al final me haces disfrutar de esas bellas sonrisas, sabias que te amo-

-o si ya me lo habías dicho-

-y?-

-y que?-

-tu no me vas a decir algo?-

-a si, que te parece si regresamos otro rato a la fiesta- dijo en lo que se separaba y se alejaba-

-Camus- grito y se acerco rápido

El caballero de acuario voltio y acerco su rostro -yo también te amo- le dijo al oído depositando después un beso en el cuello. Milo sonrío ampliamente.

------

-por cierto Shun-

-si Hyoga?-

-no tienes nada con Suuichi?-

-no, solo es mi amigo de la escuela-

-pero él te beso-

-como lo sabes?- pregunto preocupado

-lo escuche de los caballeros dorados, no son muy discretos-

-estas enojado?-

-contéstame, por que te beso?-

-lo hace solo como amigos-

-un amigo no te besa en la boca- dijo con enojo

-no, pero… mm no estarás celoso?-

-yo, jamas- se defendió sin mirarlo a los ojos

Shun sonrío ampliamente y lo obligo a verlo, para después darle un rápido beso

-pero no te gusta Suuichi?- pregunto mas calmado

-es muy guapo, y hubo un tiempo en que estuvimos juntos-, agrego intencional

-QUÉ?-

-pero siempre te he querido a ti- ignoro la pregunta con calma

-ah- exclamo dudoso

-me encantas cuando eres celoso-

-ya te dije que no soy celoso-

-aja-

-que no-, sintió unos labios en su boca, y su enojo desapareció, dejándose llevar por la sensación de ser besado por la persona que mas ama.

.

------

Fin

------

N/A: Para los que les interesa la precuela las parejas serán KuramaXHiei, YusukeXKuwabara y habra yuri KeikoXBotan (a alguien le incomoda el yuri, hágamelo saber) y por que recibí un review diciendo lo interesante que seria un KuramaXShun, pues también habrá un poco.


End file.
